I'm In Love With The King of Hell (A Supernatural-Crowley Fanfic)
by Cookielove4427
Summary: Hi, My name is Lexi Fields and i'm pretty much a normal girl. Well, if normal counts as having friends (family friends) that hunt demons and ally with angels and at one point, a demon. I know it seems kind of crazy, but usually it sounds crazy to everybody, but you're just going to have to read this in order to get what i'm saying...I think i'm in love with the King of Hell
1. A Rude Awakening

I feel a cold splash of icy glacier water, or that's what I anticipate in my dreams. I gasp and wake up to find a smug faced Dean and Sam Winchester. "What..the...HELL?!" I start to scream and Dean and Sam start cracking up, me dripping wet and getting ready to punch one of them, probably Dean; because I pranked him last week by putting sand in his hamburger, and assuming that he got me back.

"Sorry, just- BAHAHAHA!" Dean burst out laughing and I threw my sogging wet blanket on him, then he threw it at Sam. Eventually it turned into one big soggy wet blanket fight. After all of us were pretty much soaked. I ran to the bathroom trying to see who would get the last towel first

" Race you to the bathroom!" I almost made it through the door when I ran into a man, that man was Castiel (he's an angel)  
"Cas! What're you doing here?" ( We lived in the secret men of letters hideout) I smiled and gave him a quick hug, he brushed his trenchcoat and told us to sit down.

" So, what's up Cas?" Dean said, with a confused face. He glanced up a few times.

" The ceiling, obviously" Cas pointed up and sure enough the ceiling was right there.._smartass_

"No, he means what did you come here for?" Sam said. Thank god someone is actually capable of not being sarcastic in this place.

"Well, I came to tell you that one of the angels spotted Crowley in an abandoned building near Elk county. From what I heard he went into an abandoned school house-"

"Good, now let's go killthe evil sonofabitch" Dean said, triumphantly

"Wait, have we even figured out what he's doing there yet?" I said, slowing down Dean's anxiousness.

"Well, no not yet but-"

" Then I think we should wait until weactuallyknow what's going on until we decide to go after the King of Hell"

"She does have a point, Dean" Sam said aggreeingly along with Cas.

"Ugh, fine,but if you guys are just trying to slow me down, I will prank you guys again and it will not be pretty" Dean threatened us and then smiled. I heard a *flap* and Cas left so the place was quiet.

" So what should we do now?" I said

" Well, I can have Sam go and pick us up some grub" Dean nudged Sam's shoulder but he objected.

" Whyme? Is this because you want to flirt with Lexi?" Sam raised an eyebrow at Dean and his face turned a bright red.

" No, no,I am notflirting!...Fine! I'll go, but Ipick what we get!" Dean gave in and walked towards the door, opening it and slamming the metal door behind him. Sam and I started laughing and after about two or three minutes, we stopped because our stomachs hurted so much.

"So, are you sure you wanna come with us to see Crowley?" Sam had a concerned face.

"Of course I do! I've never met the King of Hell before so why shouldn't I?" I said triumphantly.

"Because Crowley is powerful and I mean verypowerful. He is the King of Hell, after all" I shrugged and sat down, along with Sam.

"So, what do we do until Dean gets back?"

" We could go find the materials that we need to bring with us, like red spraypaint, holy water, the usual." Sam walked around the bunker and grabbed a bag of chips, taking a few out of the bag.

"So, how did you guys meet Crowley?" I sat down on the couch along with Sam.

"Well, there was a girl named Bella who stole "The Colt" from us and gave it to a crossroads demon named Crowley. Eventually he overthrew Lucifer and became King of Hell, short story." I made a confused face. _I didn't know he was a crossroads demon, cool. "_I'll be right back, gonna go get the supplies." Sam said. I nodded and walked towards the door,_God I needed some fresh air._I walked out and looked at the trees in front of me, _pretty._ I felt a faint pain in the back of my head, then it got stronger, I heard a voice coming from somewhere, but where? Sam was inside and no one was out here but me. _Crap. i'm hallucinating, or hearing voices. Either one is bad._

"Hello, Darling" the voice said in my head. British and dark, from what I heard ; but the pain in my head said otherwise. I stammered back and sat down on the ground

"What are you doing in my head?" I thought, hoping the man would answer me back.

"The name's Crowley" The man said with a soft growl. I heard Dean and Sam talk about him, but i've never met him so I was a bit confused as to what he was doing in my head.

"Might I ask what you're doing in my mind?" I questioned, groaning, the pain in my head increasing.

"I understand the Winchesters are going to track me down, yes? Sometime today?"

"Well, yeah. I surprisingly have no intention of killing you though, King of Hell and all" I thought. Why don't I have an intention of killing him? Am I being nice? Oh god...

"Well, that's fantastic. I just wanted to give you the coordinates to my location because I have something of the boys that they might want back" Crowley said, enthusiastic

"Might I ask what you have?" I questioned.

"Well, let's put it this way, if the boys don't come and get their little friend, they will be one angel less of an information source"

"Wait! don't go-"

"Goodbye, love; see you there." I felt like my head had been hit with a pot. I started to feel a burning sensation in my pants pocket and when I reached into it, it was a paper with the coordinates written on it, with Crowley's name signed on the bottom. _Ok, just keep this until Dean gets back and then show it to the boys, tell them nothing for now..."_ I thought. I started to stand up when I heard the front door open and running up the stairs, it was Sam.

"LEXI! Are you okay?" I grabbed Sam's hand and I stood up.

"Yeah, just thought I heard something and went out to check, then my head started to hurt, it's gone now though." We walked back into the bunker and sat down on the couch. After a while Dean finally came back with a bag of Burger King and pie in a separate bag. "Pie, really?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, don't diss the pie" he kissed the plastic case. " Plus, I still have your food" he smiled and pretended to eat my fries. I grabbed them and ran to the opposite side of the bunker, Sam grabbing a few fries on the way.

" Hey, can I talk to you guys about something?" I started to sit down on the couch, Sam and Dean following behind me.

"Yeah, what's up?" Dean had a concerned face. He was like my big brother so anything that concerned me concerned him.

"Well, I went for a walk outside the bunker while you were shopping and I kinda...heard a voice" I said awkwardly.

"You heard a what?" Dean looked confused while Sam took more of my fries

"Well, the voice kinda sounded British, dark, a little growly, scruff"

"Crap, Crowley was in your head wasn't he?" Sam said, a sign of anger in his face

"Yup" I replied. I grabbed the piece of paper that was in my pocket and handed it to Dean, which they both looked at.

"So Crowley wants us to go to this location, why?" Dean said. Sam took the paper out of Dean's hand and read it, his eyebrows raising a bit.

"Well, from what I thought I heard him say, he said that you were going to be 'one angel less of an info source' ? What does that mean- crap..." My eyes widened

"Cas...We have to go get him back!" Dean yelled, his voice echoing off the walls of the bunker.

"Okay, calm down, i know you're as mad as I am, but if we leave now, we can go kill this evil sonofabitch" I imitated Dean, which made Sam laugh a bit. After we ate our food Sam and Dean got all of their guns together, we locked the doors of the bunker, and drove off to the coordinates.


	2. He needs my WHAT?

Dean turned out of the dirt road that we use to get into the bunker and onto the road that led to the highway. I sat in the back while Dean and Sam sat in the front. _Of course..._ Dean and Sam were talking about some weird things that I was paying no attention to when the voice came back.

"Darling, so nice to see you" Crowley said with a soft voice.

"Um, hi again. Why are you still in my head?" I thought to myself.

" Well, dear; since I can choose who I mess with people's kids, I decided why not choose the girl that the Winchesters cherish the most?" _Was he threatening me?_ I started to answer back when his voice faded out of my head and Dean's got louder.

"Lexi? Are you okay? **Lexi!" **Dean yelled. Sam tapped on my shoulder and I snapped back to reality.

"Wha-what?" I stuttered

"I called your name like **20 **times, you didn't answer" _Dean was worried...wow_

"Are you okay?" Sam put a hand on my shoulder and I smiled.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little tired" I fake rubbed my eyes, but Sam didn't trust it.

"Seriously, Lexi. When I was having hallucinations from...you know" he cringed as we thought of his name (Lucifer)."I looked exactly like you did, now tell us what's going on. You can trust us." Sam turned around in his seat and faced me, Dean's eyes still looking at the road but still listening to us.

"Well, about Crowley, he said that he **chose** to talk to me through my mind because I'm 'the thing that the Winchester's cherish the most'? what does that mean" I looked at Sam, who looked at Dean.

"Should we tell her?" Dean murmured, Sam nodding slowly.

"Tell me what? What's going on?"

"Well, the reason why Crowley said that we cherish you the most is because that we've never had a girl hunter that was as good as you...so that's why we like you... I guess" Dean said. Sam nodded and looked at me, waiting for my response.

"That's nice, but if we are going to start taking down demons that can swipe angels out of thin air, we best be training more to make sure it doesn't happen **as **often" I shifted around in my seat and Sam nodded, turning himself back around in his seat.

After awhile we finally made it to the coordinates. It was about a few hours away from where we were but that might be because Sam had to go to the bathroom, which I must say takes longer then to read the contract to make a deal with a demon. Dean pulled up to the front of the abandoned school and we got out of the car. I almost fell over because my legs fell asleep during the ride, Dean and Sam walking in front of me, Sam turned around and gave me the weirdest face."Man, how aren't your legs asleep from **that **long of a ride?" I slowly stood up and shook my legs out.

"Well, we've been doing this for as long as we remember, you kinda get used to it." Dean said, smiling. We walked towards the entrance...no demons guarding anything...weird.

"What the hell..." Dean said, slowly walking forward, pulling his demon blade out

"No demons, weird" Sam said. We walked through the front door and heard nothing, except the echo of our feet and the door closing.

"Well, now to find Crowley" I said. Cas gave me an angel blade just in case I needed to defend myself, so I brought that out of my pocket. We headed down one hallway before hearing a doorbell-like sound coming from the walls. _Crap, he's on the intercom_.

"Hello, boys...Lexi" Crowley said. _Dang, this man can be a real bitch._ I said to myself.

"Now, don't be saying those words dear..to **me**?" Crowley said, then the voice in my head came back." Remember, dear that I can still hear you.. so watch out" The voice threatened. Dean pulled his blade out and started to get angry.

"**Where are you you son of a bitch!" **he yelled, Sam making sure I was okay, because I cringed when Crowley talked in my head.

"Well, squirrel. Lets put it **this** way...-"

"Were in room 308, second floor-**gaaaah!" **Castiel said frantically then screamed. Dean, Sam and I started running up the nearest staircase, then running down the hall of the second floor.

"306, 307, **308**! Found him!" I screamed. Dean cautiously walked up the door and quickly opened it to reveal a man in a black suit, bloodied apron, and black hair. The man had a drill and was going towards Castiels head when he heard the *_click* _of Dean closing the door.

"Well, well. Come to save your dear little Angel I assume, yes?" As soon as I heard the voice I immediately assumed that was Crowley. He took off his apron and looked at us, then to me. I shifted nervously and Crowley laughed. He *_shooed* _his hand towards a wall and we got pushed towards the wall he gestured his hand to. _Damn demons. "Now be quiet dear, or else I will _**kill **your dear little angel" He got Castiels angel blade out of his trenchcoat pocket and cut his wrist, making Castiel cringe and writhe in the seat he was tied to.

"What are you attempting to get out of this?" Castiel said, aggravated

"Yeah, what do you want out of him?" I said, trying to move but the force got stronger. Crowley moved over to me and I fell into the floor, Dean and Sam looking at Crowley like they were going to kill him.

"Well, you see. I needed Castiel to get **you **guys here because I needed...you" Crowley looked at me, then the boys.

"Why do you need Lexi?" Castiel questioned.

"Because she has something inside of her that I need for a spell, being a witches son; sometimes I can't acquire the materials I need, but rarely someone comes along with the thing that I need and I found **you**"

"Wait, we aren't talking **souls** are we?" Dean raised an eyebrow while Cas looked at Crowley; he smiled and pointed a finger at Dean.

"Now squirrel's getting somewhere!" Crowley said, sarcastically.

"Wait, why would you want **my **soul? I mean, it's not really that special is it? A soul?" I questioned. Cas made a face that said _You really don't want to do that._

_"_ Actually, yes. Souls are really important, you know, for making deals and all-"

"Don't listen to him lexi!" Sam yelled and then was silenced by Crowley, who put some kind of invisible piece of duct tape on his mouth

"Listen..darling, I know it's not going to be easy to give a soul away. But I will kindly give it back" Crowley hesitated when he said the last few words. I could definetly tell that he wasn't going to give it back, so I had to stall him so we could leave. I looked at Cas and he slowly nodded, then using his angel hoodoo; unscrewing the bolts that were above Crowley's head, making the connection between the demon powers and their hand unlock.

_Now the only thing to do is stall him" ._I thought. _Okay, here goes. _I walked over to Crowley and he smiled. "Okay, so maybe I **am **proposing to make a deal" I said, nervousley. His eyes brightened a little and he walked closer to me so we were at arms length.

"Well, what kind of deal are you proposing?" He raised an eyebrow. I looked over slightly and Cas was almost done unscrewing the bolts, so I had to act quick

"I was thinking, about making a deal of a relationship...between us" I cringed at the thought in my head, but I had to play on

"Well, I could figure, since I am incredibly handsome, deal. Now you know how this goes right?" He out a hand torwards my shoulder and I moved in slightly, then he moved in more. Eventually we were at nose- distance and he moved closer, then I jolted back.

"**RUN! **I screamed. The pipe fell down, seperating Crowley and us. Dean, Sam, and Cas fell to the floor and we ran out of the room and started bolting down the hall. Luckily the pipe was made of iron, so he wouldn't get out for a while. We ran out of the schoolhouse and got into the Impala, and drove away

When we got back to the bunker, we walked as fast as we could torwards the front door and closed it, Dean locking the door behind us.

"Well, that was..(gulp)...something" Sam, said heavily breathing

"Yeah, thanks for saving our butts, but don't tell anyone you did that; ruins my vibe" Dean smirked and I chuckled a bit. After we made sure to lock the doors, it was around midnight so we figured we'd go to bed. I walked to my roon and covered myself in the soft blue covers and started to close my eyes, then a faint noise came into my head

"This won't be the last of me, dear...I'll be back; Goodbye love" And I fell asleep


	3. Bipolar Feelings About Mind Demons

That night, I had a dream. In the dream, I was outside in an open field, lying down in the grass and watching the stars. I turned and looked at a man, _Crowley. _He layed down and put his arm around me

"How long do you think this'll last, you and I" I said, looking into his green eyes

"Well, that depends. If you don't tell the Winchesters, our relationship will probably last long. If you do; Well I probably won't be around for a while, so I suggest not telling the Winchesters anything about us" Crowley looked into my icy blue eyes and smiled, then leaned torwards my face. I leaned torwards him and just as we were about to kiss, I felt myself being pulled into reality. I sat up, sweating. What..the..**Hell **just happened. I got out of bed and made my bed. _Like anyone was gonna come in here. _I walked out of my room and into the main room where the table with the big map on it was. Dean and Sam were already eating a bowl of Cheerios.

"Morning sunshine" Dean said, smiling, with a ton of cheerios still in his mouth.

"Mornin" I replied, grabbing a bowl and stealing the Cheerios from him, pouring myself a bowl and sitting down in one of the chairs. I heard a recognisable *flap* and Cas popped into one of the chairs.

"Hello Dean, Sam, Lexi" Cas looked at each of us and Dean waved back

"Cas, what're you doing here?" Dean took another spoonful of cheerios and Sam set his empty bowl on the sink

"Well, I didn't have any tasks that I needed to finish so I figured that I would 'swing by' and see if you needed assistance with anything"

"Swing by? Okay huggie bear" Dean said, smiling. Sam went to go take a shower; which I must say that the water pressure is **wonderful **down here. "Well, there have been some sightings of a shapeshifter somewhere in Colorado but were not sure if we want to go after it" Dean said.

"I think we should. I have been looking into the same incident and the shapeshifter has already killed 10 innocent people so I recommend that we go after the shapeshifter" Cas stood up and walked around the bunker.

"Okay, do you want to come, Lexi?" Dean looked at me and Cas came back and sat down; he's a weirdo.

"Um..no. It's okay, you can go without me. Not really feeling the hottest right now" I fake pretended to groan and Cas raised an eyebrow

"Okay, but make sure to lock the bunker when you leave and don't get yourself into trouble" Dean hugged me and I smiled.

"Dean, it's not like i'm a little kid. I'm 19. I can do things on my own" I playfully pushed him back and he chuckled

"Yeah, I know. But I wouldn't want anything to happen to you, I would probably kill everybody if something happened to you" He dazed out and then snapped back into reality. After a while of watching t.v. in my room Sam got out of the shower and Dean told him the plan. Cas, Dean , and Sam were getting ready to go when I walked out of my room, the boys gathering their bags.

"Well, I guess this is it for a few days; I'll seeya guys later"

"Seeya, Lexi. Stay safe, ya hear?" I hugged Dean and laughed

"You got it, cheif" I replied, smiling

"Bye Lexi. See you soon" Sam hugged me and I returned it. _Man, these guys really take care of me, don't they? _

__"Bye Sam, make sure that you don't get yourself into trouble" He nodded and I went over to Cas, who was messing with his angel blade

"Bye Cas, no getting into trouble, got it?"

"Well, that would be highly illogical as I-"

"It was a joke, Cas" (Spock quote!) I gave him a quick hug and they started to walk out of the door. "Bye, boys!" Dean and Sam waved and they closed the front door, locking it behind them. I heard the low growl of the Impala slowly driving away and I sat down on the couch in the living room, which I was suprised that we had one; I guess that the Men of Letters liked their indulgence in cofmort too. I turned on the t.v. again and as soon as I changed to channel to Adventure Time, I heard that faint voice again.

"Hello, love. I see you are all alone?" Crowley said in my head, I groaned and plugged my ears

"Damn it, get out of my head!" I screamed, since the boys weren't here, I could scream all I wanted.

"Well, someone's on their menstrual cycle, aren't they?" Crowley laughed and I layed down on the couch, turning to face the back side.

"No **shit, SHERLOCK!**" I yelled, the pain in my head not helping

"Listen, I was just wondering, that since the boys were going away for a few days/week maybe; since we got off to a bad start that we could get to know eachother better" He said, anxiousness in his voice

"Why would you want to get to know **me **better, I mean you're the King of Hell, and i'm a human being. Don't you have people to torture?"

"Well, yes. Espcially about the torturing part; but suprisingly torturing so many people in one day can get boring, so I figured 'let's go see if we can talk to the Fields girl', see if we can get something out of her besides yelling and witty remarks" I could tell he was smirking

"Thanks for your input, but i'm perfectly fine having the King of Hell **not** be talking in my head for the past few days." I heard a thump come from the far side of the bunker. I jumped a bit and got up from the couch, sneakily walking torwards where the noise came from. I walked down the hallway to my room and opened my bedroom door, only to reveal Crowley sitting on one of my beanbag chairs, drinking a glass of red wine in a champagne glass.

"Hello, Lexi dear" Crowley took a sip and started walking torwards me. I walked out of my room and ran to the living room, hiding in one of the cabinets in the kitchen. "You can't hide forever, I know where you are and I **am **staying here, just in case you were wondering!" I heard a series of loud thumps and I opened the cabinet so I could see just a little out. Crowley was walking around the living room, flipping the couches and throwing around books, _I just couldn't let him do this, I __**have**__ to do something about_ _it... _wait.. the dream! I crawled out from in the cabinet and Crowley spotted me, pinning me against the wall with his demon powers, _dammit_.

"You know this isin't helping our relationship right?" I tried to remeber what happened in the dream. Crowley said that we were in a relationship so I tried to go off of that

"What relationship?- Oh, so you recieved my message of us then? Our future?" He smirked and looked into my eyes, touching my cheek with his hand. _Man, his eyes are __**really **__pretty. _Wait what am I talking about. He's the King of Hell

"Thank you, dear. I was thinking the exact same thing" Crowley said. I realized that he could still hear the things in my head and he smiled at the compliment. "I try to look my best" His eyes went from a green to as if the color was fire. I smirked a bit, still being pinned against the wall, Crowley let me go. I fell onto the ground and he smiled.

"So, why are you here? Are you here to just mess with my head?" I kept my distance from Crowley and he laughed a bit.

"Well, dear. Like I said in my little thought chat with you. I want to get to know you better" He snapped and a necklace with opal in the middle, entwined into a heart hanging by a chain was in his hand. I stared at it, then to him; Crowley's eyes shining and his eyebrow raised in hope of approval.

"What's...this?" My eyes widened

"A little token of my gratitude, I presume that since the boys are going to be gone, We would have a little fun" Crowley said, smiling. I started to sit down on the couch, him following me. As soon as he sat down I heard another *thump*

"Was that..you?" I looked at Crowley, who was looking at his iPhone, scrolling through his pictures.

"What dear?- Oh bollocks" Crowley vanished and I heard a *flap* Then Castiel appeared in the living room.

"What is **Crowley **doing here?" He exclaimed, looking at me with confusion in his eyes. I was speechless.


	4. Party Casher (heh-get it? cuz Cas-Ugh)

"What is Crowley doing here?" Cas exclaimed, looking at me with confusion and anger in his eyes. I was speechless.

"Who? The demon that we fought yesterday? Why would he be here? Besides, we have demon traps and sigils to keep them out" I stammered. Cas walked over to me. He put his hands on my shoulders, then looked into my eyes.

" . .Here?" He said, slowly. I started to sniffle and Cas let go of me, his face going from angry to confused.

"I don't know, okay!?" I mean one minute he was talking in my head and the next he was knocking over our books and shelves in the living room, I mean look!-" I gestured over to where Crowley tornadoed through our living room and everything was back in it's place. Damn it, Crowley!

"I don't see any change" Cas looked around and I sniffled, then walked around.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Dean and Sam? You know, with the whole shapeshifter thingy?" I looked at Cas.

"Yes. He just wanted me to check and see if you were alright"

"Yeah, i'm okay" I gestured him to leave and I heard the *flap* of his wings, then I sat down on the couch. I went to go grab my phone out of my pocket and I accidently grabbed the necklace that Crowley gave to me. I smiled a bit and put it on, then unlocked my phone. My phone vibrated and I got a text from the # of 666. It said " Hello, dear. Would you mind scratching one of the symbols off in your room? I'll be able to get in from there- The King" I smirked a bit and walked over to my room, then scratched the symbol and Crowley popped up in my bed.

"Thanks, love" He smiled and walked over to me, then looked at the necklace on my neck. "Do you like it? I had specific orders to make it to your liking"

"I...wow" I was breathless. Crowley smiled and grabbed my hand, kissed it and walked me out into the living room.

"I have a question...why are you going through all this trouble...for me? Usually I would think that you were doing this just to kidnap me but...I'm sort of thinking otherwise"

"Well, dear. I know you're a great hunter and all, but I might be starting to develop an actual connection with you" He raised an eyebrow and snapped his fingers, two glasses of wine appearing. He handed one to me and I smiled and took it, drinking the fiery liquid. Why would he do this for me? Does he actually like me? Do I actually like him back?!

"Well, maybe before we get to know eachother I should change into something more...casual" I still had my pajamas on.. best date ever.

"Go ahead and change, sweetheart. I'll be here" He smiled and I walked into my bedroom. Wow, he's pretty frickin' gorgeous. Why would the boys not like him? I opened my small closet and grabbed a blue tanktop and a pink flowy one to go over it. I found a pair of white shorts and a pair of blue toms. I opened my bedroom door to reveal a completly astonished Crowley staring at me."Is this what you usually wear, aside from your pajamas" He raised an eyebrow and I blushed

"Well, usually yes. But if I'm not going on a hunt, or I just don't want to change I usually go in my p.j's" I walked out of my room and into the living room. "So, why did you dress me up? I mean, I like getting dressed up but you didn't just make me change for the sake of me getting out of my p.j's right?" I looked at him and he smiled.

"Well, you got me" He smiled and I tapped my foot, curious.

"Where are you taking me?" I raised an eyebrow and He handed me a rose out of his pocket, which I took and smelled, pretty.

"I was going to take you out for dinner. Would you be interested?" He said in a growly voice. I smiled and started to turn off all of the lights in the house, then I wrote a note and I put it on the main table. It said "Cas, I went to go pick up groceries and if you're wondering if I'm okay, I am don't worry- Lexi" He opened his arm and I interlocked mine in his. We disappeared then reappeared in front of a resteraunt.

"Where are we?" I questioned Crowley, only to get a smile from him.

"Well, judging from where I believe I teleported us to, were in Colorado. At a restraunt called 'Elway's' if I'm not mistaken." He led me inside by my hand and we walked through the glass doors to a waiter standing behind a wooden desk.

"Welcome to Elways, just you two?" The man said in a happy voice.

"Yeah" Crowley said. The waiter leaded us to a table and Crowley pulled my chair out for me, such a gentleman. We both sat down and ordered drinks.

"So why are you doing all of this again?" my mind was still confused as to why he would take me on a date.

" Well, dear. I thought that we could get to know eachother. So how long have you been living with the Winchesters?" Wow...good way to start of a conversation, Crowley.

"Well, I've been traveling with them all my life, but I June moved into the bunker with them about 2-3 months ago. Okay, now tell me something about yourself" I smiled and he was about to open his mouth when the waiter came and brought our drinks. I smiled and took mine, then we ordered food.

"As I was saying. One thing about me is that I'm very dangerous" he smirked and I blushed a bit.

"Well I've been living with dangerous all of my life so I guess that's my thing" I smiled and he smiled back.

After awhile of talking our food finally came, I got steak and Crowley surprisingly got the same thing. I didn't know this man ate! After we finished up our plates Crowley said he needed to go wash his hands so it was just me at the table. I was on my phone when I heard someone sit down, which I obviously thought was Crowley.

"So who's paying? I'd be happy to oblige- Crap" And there stood a dumbfounded Dean Winchester, completely suspicious and my face horrified.


	5. Thanks for barging in

"Well.. hi Dean" I said, exhaling slowly. He sat down in Crowleys seat and looked at me in the eyes, then looked at the glass of wine on his side of the table.

"Mind explaining what this is?" Dean said, picking up the other wine glass, his eyebrow raising up at me.

"Um yeah. I just had another glass of wine is all-"

"Are you going to pay dear? If not I would be happy to pay for you..." His voice trailed off to complete quietness and stopped in his tracks. Dean stood up and got his demon blade out, me stepping in front of him.

"You can't do this!" I yelled, Dean pushing me out of the way but I objected

"Oh so you're defending **him** now? Did he do anything for you?" Dean said. Dean started to walk torward Crowley and I walked backwards, defending him still. kept on walking until I ran into Crowley, him standing his ground.

"Grab onto me" Crowley said and as soon as Dean was nose and nose to me, we vanished and popped back up at the bunker.

"Well dear, I guess i'll be saying my goodbyes now; until later on if the winchesters haven't sigiled off your room" he chuckeled a bit and I looked worried.

"Just...don't try to get yourself in trouble, m'kay?" I held his arms and he smiled."

"Honey, trouble is my middle name" He smirked and I giggled a bit. We hugged and I sat down on my chair while Crowley vanished, him blowing me a kiss in the process. I smiled and grabbed some chips out from the kitchen, then running back into my room. After about 10 minutes of me getting back I heard a *flap* and a very angry Dean Winchester and Cas.

"What **the HELL** Lexi!" He opened my door and I shriveled up in my moon chair.

"What? Like I **knew** Crowley was going to be there?" I lied, trying to look my strongest.

"Well he **had**to be there for someone!? He said he was going to "pay" for someones bill and he gestured to **you**. What the hell is going on here Lexi"

"Yes, I would also like to know why you're allying with Crowley" Cas walked in the room slowly, making sure Dean was okay with it.

Proxy-Connection: keep-alive Cache-Control: max-age=0 2What do you mean '**allying'** Cas?"

"Oh so you **didn't** tell him yet Cas?" I looked at Cas and he showed no sign of surrender.

"No, I was planning to do it when we got back to the bunker from killing the Shapehifter but we had...an inturruption, which was you."

"Okay, what do you need to tell me Cas?" Dean turned to Cas and I sat up in my chair.

"Well when you told me to go see if Lexi was ok, I sensed rowley had been there. She told me she was 'alright' and then motioned for me to leave. I don't think Crowley had been there for no reason unless he **wanted** to be killed, but all i'm saying is...he was definetly there for a reason" Cas sat down on my bed and put his hand on my fluffy blue throw, petting the sheets and looking questionably at them.

"So you're saying that you think Crowley and Lexi are alllying?" Dean said. raising an eyebrow

"Yes, I believe that is true" Cas walked out of my room and went into the living room, leaving Dean and I in the room alone.

"So **are** you allying with Crowley? Lexi tell me" Dean sat down on my bed, me still in my moon chair.

"No! **No **no no. I am **not** allying with Crowley" I pretend-scoffed at his name and Dean looked suspiciously at me, then walked out of my room slowly.

"Get the spraypaint Sam! Were sigiling off this place from **any** demons!" He yelled and I heard Sam's footsteps walk past my room ans down the hallway to where storage is. After about 10 or 20 minutes I heard Dean call us for dinner. _Weird...he never makes dinner for us..._I walked out of my room and sitting on Sam's plate was a half-drinken beer and three Reeses.

"Really? Is this all you had?" Sam raised an eyebrow and I burst out laughing

"Well we were running a little low...so" Dean trailed off and I walked out into the living room.

"You **do** realize that there are still leftover burritos in the freezer, right?" I walked over to the freezer and pulled out some leftover burritos, showing them to Dean.

"Where were those?'' I throw him a few and he puts them in the microwave.

"Behind the veggies in the freezer." I smiled and Dean looked like he was about to facepalm.

"That's why. My road food is behind the gross veggies" He made a disgusted face and I laughed a bit. We ate our dinner and afterwards the boys went into their rooms, after they had sigiled off the place execpt for my room, which I didn't let them in. They still thought I had the sigil that I scratched off was still there, so they didn't question me. I walked into my bedroom and layed on my bed, pulling out a book to read. After 10 minutes I heard someone sit into my moon chair next to my bed and I put my book down, smiling.

"Hello darling" Crowley said. Man, that british accent can really make a girl want to faint!

"Hi. So how have you been doing since what happened earlier? Are you doing ok?" We gave eachother a quick hug and I sat back down on my bed, Crowley followng along with me.

"Yes, I think i'm fine. Just ran into a couple demons that I had to...deal with" He brushed his suit jacket and I cringed a bit. I wasn't happy that he was the King of Hell, but I'll just have to accept that. He is a demon, after all.

"Well, that's good that you are ok" I smiled. After a while of continuing our conversation of getting to know eachother, I started to fall asleep. Crowley put my blanket covers on me and I eventually fell asleep, Crowley blowing me a kiss and then vanishing into thin air


	6. Winchesters Stalking

When I woke up the next morning I was bundled in my blanket. Crowley must've put me in my covers, awh. I walked out into the living room to smell the sweet smell of bacon..._Watch out boys, bacon girl is coming._

"Morning Lexi" Sam grabbed a few pieces of bacon and two pancakes, which Dean also cooked. _Someone's been watching the Food_ _Network. _I grabbed two pieces of bacon, which they definetly would've been gone if I didn't contain the bacon monster in me. I sat down at the table and started to eat my food when Cas flapped into one of the seats.

"Hey, where have you been?" Dean said. Cas didn't say a word, instead he tapped on my shoulder and motioned for me to come with him. We walked to the storage part of the bunker and Cas gave me a madly confused look.

"What's wrong Cas? Is everything alright?" I tried to look like I didn't know about Crowley, yet the boys had already found out I have been allying with him, so that was a no-go.

"Well, while you guys were eating your meals, I spoke with Crowley" Cas said. I shifted and Cas looked at me intensely. "He told me what you two are planning"

"Planning? What planning?" I **actually **didn't know what he was talking about, wow.

"He said that he was planning on making that deal that you mentioned when you came to save me at the abandoned school. He said that he is 'playing' you so that he can get your soul" he said nervously. Was he lying? No, Cas would **never **lie, plus he's **horrible **at it.

"That... **that...BITCH!" **I screamed and ran out of the storage room, then into my room. I faceplanted into my covers and started to cry, then I heard a rustle come from the edge of my bed. I looked up and there was a smug Crowley.

"Hey Lexi. What're you up to..." I looked at him, my face red and stuffy. He tried to scoot closer to me but I objected.

"Don't you **ever **come near me **AGAIN!** You evil son of a bitch!" I screamed and threw a pillow at him, only for him to disappear and reappear next to the flying pillow, hitting against the wall.

"Might I ask what I did?" he straightened his suit jacket and sat back down, me curling up on my bed as far away from him as I could.

"You know **DAMN **well what you did! I thought that deal I made was a fake! And **you** decide to actually go along with it? You are **not **getting my soul if that's what you want, do I make myself clear?" I screamed. Crowley looked confused and stunned at the same time.

"What do you mean? I knew that deal was a fake...you wouldn't just give yourself up to me, unless...nevermind. Where did you get all these lies from?"

"Well, Cas told me that while the boys and I were eating breakfast, he went to go see you and you supposedly told him the plan I talked about at the school" I sat up, confused.

"I never saw him, so he obviously lied" Crowley claimed. _Wow, he actually _**_did _**_lie. I didn't think he was capable of doing that. Hes gotten better at it. I'm mad and proud..._

"Okay, well I need to talk to a certain angel then, other then that, sorry for thinking you did that" I sniffled a bit and stood up. We hugged and I nodded, opening the door to my bedroom into the living room. "**Castiel! **I've got to talk to you!" I screamed. Dean and Sam looked over at me with raised eyebrows and concerned faces. Cas popped up in front of me and I grabbed his jacket. "Why did you lie about Crowley?" I took my hand off of his jacket and he flattened it, looking me straight in the eyes .

" I had to so that you would stay away from him. You don't understand. He is **dangerous, **and if you get too close to him, bad things will happen to us, and even more to you"

"Well, I happen to develop a connection to this man so if you have a problem with it, it's your fault" I looked at Cas. He looked back at me with a fiery rage, then walked swiftly away in the opposite direction. Dean went after Cas while Sam walked over to me with a face filled with confusion and rage.

"What's...going..on Lexi? What's Cas talking about?"

"nothing..." I said, my voice cracking

"Are you sure? Because-"

"Look, just **LEAVE ME ALONE! **Okay?" I ran out of the room and into my bedroom. I faceplanted into my pillows and waited for Crowley, because I knew he was going to be there eventually. He tapped on my shoulder, I nodded, and we dissapeared into thin air


	7. Frustrated

We appeared into what seemed to be his office. Still crying I stayed in his arms,Crowley rubbing his hand up and down my arm.

"It'll be ok dear, I promise. If you want, I can take care of the little bastards, if you want." I looked at him. I think I needed some time away from the boys but I didn't want to hurt them.

"I think I just need some time away from them, that's all" I sniffled and hugged him, he kissed me on the cheek and I smiled. Crowley showed me to a seat by his desk and I sat down, then two men came in the room with black eyes, which I assumed were demons. _Man, I'm going to have to get used to this, stupid instincts telling me to kill them, stop it. _

"Sir, we need your help on something" One of the demons said. The other one looked at me, then winked. I looked away from him and shifted in my seat.

"Well, get on with it, what's wrong?" Crowley said.

"We seemed to have located an angel walking through the hallways"

"Mind explaining to me how the **Hell** he got in?"

"Maybe a reaper? I don't know" The other demon said

"Well you better fix it or i'll have **both** your heads" He yelled. _Wow, this man can really set orders down_. I smiled a bit, the demons swiftly speed-walking out of the room

"Wow, you _really _know how to manage this place" I said, suprisingly.

"Well, I** am **the King of Hell, after all. This is my domain and I am the ruler" He smiled and grabbed his phone, answering the call that eminated from his his phone. As he answered it he walked out of the room, then my phone buzzed. I got a text from Dean..

* D= Dean L=Lexi*

D: Where the hell are you?! Listen, I know I yelled at you, and I'm sorry ok?

L: None of your buisness, and for now I'll be away for a while, and I'm sorry for leaving on such short notice. I promise I'll be absolutely fine.

I turned off my phone and Crowley walked back in.

"You okay,darling?" He walked around the room, grabbing a scroll off of the shelf, which I knew was the alternative for making a deal with a demon rather then kissing.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just Dean texted me asking where I was"

"And?" Crowley said, his eyebrows raising

"I said it was my buisness and I'll be back in a few days, when everything is fine. And you will be there, of course!" I smiled, him smiling back.

"Hey, I have to drop this off to somebody, do you wanna tag along? Or you wanna stay here?" I stood up.

"I'm definetly coming with you. I feel like the demons are gonna kidnap me if I'm left alone"

"Don't worry dear. As long as you're in my hands, nothing's gonna happen to you" He smiled. We walked out of his office and to my suprise, there was a **GIANT** line. And I mean **GIANT**. I looked one way, then the other. The line was neverending!

"How?! What?" I stuttered. Crowley laughed.

"You like it? I personally re-did it myself. When you get to the front of the line, and I mean **If you do**, you go all the way to the back!" He laughed and looked proud at his work. We linked arms and walked down the neverending hallway.

"Oh, and I forgot to ask you; How do I still have phone reception down here? I mean I know It's hell and all but still?"

"Oh, I had a few souls who I said I'd let them out if they helped me with phone service, but sadly, I didn't let them out, of course" He smirked and we turned into another hallway. There were two demons waiting there for us. He gave the scroll to them and they dissapeared, then Crowley linked arms with me, then we dissapeard.

We then reappeared in a dirt road near a building. _Wait...this is a crossroad demons place, why would he be here?. _Crowley walked up to a man with a black suit (clearly two times his size) and brown hair with green eyes. "Hello,dear" Crowley said. The man looked at Crowley with a confused face. He left me behind a small water tower-thingy so the man wouldn't see me

"I thought ...well usually when you make these sort of deals there would be a lady, right?..." The man stuttered and Crowley walked closer.

"Usually, yes. But I thought I would be here this time. Gets boring around hell sometimes. Anyway, do you want to do this?" He grabbed a pen and the man stepped back, one eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean? I thought that we had to kiss? Not that I'd like that or anything..."

"You can sit there and inagine of getting the money that you wanted...or get it and stop imagining, your choice, darling" Crowley said.

"Well...I don't know.."

"Leaving in three...two...on-"

"Oh fine!" The man yelled in defeat, Crowley smiling in satisfaction

"Goodie, so you summon me when you have this done, and then we'll talk' toodles for now, darling" He threw the scroll at him and it unraveled past his feet, the man astonished. He tried to run torwards us in rage but Crowley grabbed me and we reappeared back in his office.

"Well...that was something"

"Yeah,just the usual. It's what I do." My phone buzzed and I looked at it, the battery was dying.

"Hey, do you have a galaxy s3 battery?" I looked at Crowley and he looked around at his office.

"Sorry darling, Iphone" He showed me his phone.

"So that means we have to drop off at home, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, but just really quick, we'll be back in two pips, I promise you" He grabbed my hand and I appeared in my room. I grabbed my charger and turned around. Crowley wasn't there.

"Crowley? Are you here?" I turned my light on and the sigil was re-painted._ The boys..._ I turned around and sitting on my bed was Dean, Sam, and Cas.

"Hello Lexi...We'd like to talk to you" Dean said, a smug grin on his face.


	8. Sibling Betrayal

"Um...Hi Dean" I bolted for the door but Sam stood in front of it. I ran into him and he picked me up and put me onto the bed, me thrashing in anger and trying to leave.

"Listen, what the** Hell** were you thinking?! Allying with Crowley? You know you're better then that!

"Well...I-just..I" I **Really** didn't know what to say. I didn't even know **why** I allied with him in the first place. Was he..._seducing me?_ I wasn't even paying attention to the fact that I was hurting the people that mattered the most...wow..

"Well what?" Dean said, waiting for an answer.

"Well...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for leaving without permission and thinking that I like Crowley..." My voice trailed off. Do I even know where my heart lies? Good or bad, I don't even know...I mean, I still like Crowley, but if I like him, the boys will try everything in their way to make sure I never see him again; If I stop liking him, the boys will go on with their life, but I like Crowley...or do I?

"It's okay. But for now, can you just leave the sigils on? So that if Crowley **does** return, we can ward against him?" Sam said, patting my back.

"Yeah, I think I just need to relax a bit anyway..maybe a bath or something" I hugged Dean and walked out of the room. The boys walked out along with me and sat down on the couch and did their thing. I walked into the bathroom and turned the water on, took off my clothes, and got into the tub. I breathed a sigh of relief as I sunk into the warm water. I think I just needed to relax after what's been happening. After 10 minutes of relaxing I heard a noise come from the outside of the shower curtain. "Dean? Sam?...Cas? Is that you?"

"Fairly the opposite,darling" A voice said. Betcha you can guess who that voice was...

"Crowley!? I am taking a **Bath!** Give a woman some privacy!" Crowley gave me a towel and threw it over the shower curtain. "Also, might I ask how the heck you got in here?"

"Well, they didn't sigil off the bathroom, did they?"

"Also, why aren't you just spying on me now?"

"Would you like me to?"

"No!- Anyway, could you throw me my clothes? I don't wanna grab them myself, judging the fact that you're...kinda in here.." I said nervously. I drained the bathtub and he handed me my clothes, which I put on and got out. Crowley smirked and hugged me, which I kindly hugged back. "Listen...the boys are keeping a close eye on me, and I literally don't know what to do! I mean Dean doesn't want me to hang out with you, and then I **want **to hang out with you. I'm torn between family and a relationship!- Wait..why am I telling you this?"

"I can be very persuasive, dear" He smiled.

"Well, is this the only way we can meet, inside the bathroom? We can't meet anywhere else-"

"Unless you scratch off the sigil" Crowley inturrupted.

"Oh yeah...duh" I face-palmed. "Well, i'll go do that now, you just go pop off or something" I walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. I scratched off the sigil and he popped into my moon chair.

"Hello again"

"Hi" I smiled. "So I wanna talk to you about what the boys said"

"Yeah, well go on" He shooed his hand and I sat down on the bed, gulping.

"Well, he questioned us allying"

"Wait..He doesn't know about us?" He said, one eyebrow raised.

"Suprisingly, yes. I don't know how he hasn't gotten the hint yet. I mean the boys are smart, but to not get the fact that were...in a relationship...wow" My eyes widened. _Was it __**really**__ that hard to see that we are dating?...maybe_. I started to talk to him about what was going on when I heard footsteps down the hall. Crowley dissapeared and Cas burst in the room. He grabbbed my arm and we dissapeared. We then reappeared in a house, a familar looking one too.

"Is she here?" A familar sounding voice said

"Yeah, she's here" Dean said. Sam put his hand over my mouth and Dean walked me down to a basement. Dean opened a iron door and they pushed me in. I started screaming and knocking on the door, only to get the slam of a metal slab that kept me open to the outside world. I kicked at the wall then took a step back. I realized where I was...I was at Bobby's...And they put me in the panic room...


	9. Fun Iron Boxes

I sat down on a bed and started to cry. The realization hit me that even if I did try to summon Crowley, they warded it off so there was **no** possible way that he could get in. I wasn't corrupted or anything, so why did they put me in here? "Hey! Dean!" I screamed. The metal slab opened and Dean's face looked in the room.

"What do you want" He said with anger and dissapointment

"Well I was just wondering **why you put me in here!**" I said with anger. "It's not like i'm possessed, so I want to know why"

"Well why aren't you possesed? You hung out with Crowley so you are probably prone to **something**."He closed the metal and I sat down, still crying. Why would Dean think that **I **was possessed? Just because I hang out with a demon doesn't mean that I **am **one, right? I slammed my fists Into one of the mattresses and rolled over, crying myself to sleep.  
*Dean's POV*  
I slammed the metal slab and paced around the room. What if she **wasn't **possessed? What if she was telling the truth? And yet, she could still be lying. The only way I could fix this is talking to the one that started this in the first place, I needed to talk to Crowley..

I walked up the stairs and set up the bowls and materials. Summoning him, I dropped a match into the middle. Flames burst up and when they disappeared, Crowley was sitting in one of our chairs in the living room.

"Dean, my ever growing love, how are you? " he said sarcastically.

"Listen, you son of a bitch. I want you to tell me about what you've been doing to Lexi" Crowley sat up and tried to move, but then he looked up. A Devils trap was painted onto the ceiling.

"Oh darling. Hasn't mommy never told you to play with fire - oh wait" Crowley looked down and smirked. "So there had to be a reason as to **why **you summoned me, yes?" he shifted and Dean walked over to him, his face filled with anger.

"Don't you **ever** talk about my mother like that" Dean slapped Crowley, who looked astonished and then smiled.

"Well, what do you want *cough*" He stood up and looked at Dean

"I wanna know what you did to Lexi"

" **Oh**,her! I didn't do anything. Just my simple charm and good looks" He smirked and Dean pulled out a knife. Crowley stiffened and looked at it. "Fine, you want answers, i'll give answers. I'm seducing her, simple as that" He said. Dean raised an eyebrow

"What the **hell** are you talking about?"

"Well, darling. Believe it of not, **she **likes **me, **and I do so happen to like her as well" He said

"I don't believe you" Dean said. _ Maybe he __**is **__telling the truth... _

"Well believe it, darling. Now would you be as kind as to let me out?" He said sarcastically

"No, I want further answers." He grabbed handcuffs and put them on Crowley's hands, then drug him down the hall. He opened the door to the safe room and threw Crowley in.

*Lexi's POV*

I heard the door open and a body be thrown in, then the door shut again. Dean must've forgotten that **I **was still in here because when the person stood up, it was Crowley.

"Crowley? What are you doing here?" My eyes widened and he stood up, holding out his hands

"You got a key for this?" He shook his hands, making the chains on the cuffs clank together

"Um, let me see if theres any in here" I sniffled and looked through the drawers and looked under any possible thing they could hide things.

"So, this is where you went. I tried to come to you, but something wouldn't let me, guess it was this" He looked around.

"Yeah, but atleast were here, suprisingly Dean hasn't realized were both in here, huh"

"Oh yeah, so it worked then" He smiled and I raised an eyebrow

"What worked?"

"Well, assuming one of the boys were going to summon me **eventually, **I set a demon outside the house so when I arrived, it wiped Dean's memory of putting you in here" He smiled at his work and I smiled as well.

"Well you did a good job" I hugged him. "Oh wait!"

"Did you find the key?"

"Something like that" I pulled a bobby pin out of my hair and smiled "Bingo". He smiled and I put the bobby pin in the keyhole. After moving it around a bit I heard a *click* and turned it, the cuffs unlocking off of his hands.

"Well, darling. Were gonna be here a while" He rubbed his hands. I looked at all of the devils traps in the room. Unless Dean let us out there was **no **possible way that either of us could get out

"Yeah, I think so..."


	10. Escaping the Winchesters

We talked for a while and suprisingly Dean, Sam, or Bobby hadn't been down here to check on us. I sat down on a bed and Crowley walked laps around the room, then stopped.

"Wait, where exactly **are **we, darling?"

"Bobby's house. He has a panic/safe house in case of demons or other things, guess this is it." I looked around.

"Bobby? As in Bobby Singer? Well, good to see he's still up and cracking"

"Yeah...He's not at the house now, but he might be back later so we might wanna keep quiet" I put a finger to my lips and Crowley raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He said between my lips

"I think I hear something, one of us should probably go hide" My breath shortened as the steps neared closer to the door.

"Here, you go hide and i'll work my magic. See ya later sweetheart" He winked and I moved out of the way of the door. I heard the unlocking of the iron door and Dean walked in. He took Crowley and drug him upstairs, then threw him into a chair protected by a demons trap

_ * _Crowleys POV*

"So are you gonna talk or what?" Dean said. He pulled a bottle of holy water out of his jacket pocket and Crowley took a few steps back.

"Hello darling, is this how were gonna greet eachother now?" Dean squinted and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah, because I want to know what you did with Lexi " he dipped his hands in the Holy water and flicked it at Crowley. He gasped and took a step back.

"Why would I tell **you?" **he walked torwards Crowley but when he got about arms length Sam walked in the room.

"Hey Dean, what's up-oh" He looked at Dean and Crowley and started to walk out of the room, then Dean grabbed his arm.

"Stay here, I'm gonna need your help on getting the dots on Lexi out of this ignorant douchebag" Sam followed Dean into the room and he gathered around Crowley.

"Oh fun, both of you boys in the same room. What can I say, I **love** a three-some" Crowley chuckeled and the boys rolled their eyes.

"Where's Lexi!? And **don't **keep us waiting" Dean slammed a hand onto the coffee table near him and Sam jumped a bit.

* Lexi's POV*

After Crowley left I was the only one in the room. I waited until the jumble of feet faded away and I stood up, looking to see if the door was still open ( Like if it seriously was!)

"Oh, you've **got **to be kidding me... Dean left the frickin' door open" I walked out of the room quietly sneaked up the stairs, making sure that it wouldn't creak. I heard muffled voices coming from the room over so I skipped that room and went a few doors down. " Ok, does this room have a window? Bingo!" I walked over to the window and un-latched the lock. Pushing the window up a loud creak came out of the window. Shit...Hearing a number of footsteps nearing the roomI frantically pushed it open and fell out of the window, making a loud _oof_ in the process. After I dusted myself off I ran down the road, hoping for a place to hide.

* Crowleys POV*

" To be completly honest, I have no idea where the little bugger is. All I hope is that you find her, so that I can be let go, deal?" Crowley raised his eyebrows and Dean walked over to him.

"Don't you **EVER** talk about Lexi like that ever again!" Sam yelled. He grabbed the holy water and splashed some at Crowley, him thrashing in pain. Dean raised an eyebrow at Sam and smiled "Wow Sammy, good job" Crowley looked over at Sam and smirked.

"Yeah, good job **Sammy. **When I get out of this, the things I will do to you." He growled. Suddenly Sir Mix-A-Lot's "Baby Got Back" started playing from Crowleys pocket, signaling that he got a call.

"Give me the phone" Dean tried to snatch Crowley's phone but Crowley moved it out of his reach.

" Tsk, tsk, tsk. My phone, my phonecalls darling. Only **I **answer" Crowley flipped open his phone and Cleared his throat. "This is the king"

"Crowley?"

"Yes? Who is this?"

"It's Lexi, I need your help, are you with Dean?"

"Well yes, still" He looked at the boys. Dean gave him a look that said you-better-get-your-ass-off-the-phone.

"Well I got out, so maybe you could possibly find a way to do the same?" Lexi said, with a stuttering voice.

"Might I ask why you sound like your shivering?" Crowley said. The boys raised their eyebrows.

"Well, may I add that it's **50 fricking degrees **outside and I don't have a jacket. So you better get your demon ass down here so we can bail out!" Crowley heard her teeth chatter and he loosened his posture a bit.

"I'm working on it, love. I'll find a way, love ya"

" Love y-you too" She shivered" Crowley hung up. He sat up straight and interlocked his fingers.

"So...heres what's going to happen"


End file.
